borderlandsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Borderlands 2
Borderlands 2 zostało oficjalnie zapowiedziane 3 sierpnia 2011 r. Premiera w Stanach Zjednoczonych odbyła się 18 września 2012 r., 20 września w Australii i Azji oraz 21 września na całym świecie. Borderlands 2 jest oparte na silniku graficznym Unreal Engine 3. Fabuła Minęło 5 lat od wydarzeń w pierwszej części ''Borderlands'';''' Przystojny Jack (Handsome Jack), główny antagonista gry, przejął władzę w Korporacji Hyperion, ogłosił się władcą Pandory i przywłaszczył sobie osiągniecie odkrycia Skarbca (The Vault) oraz zabicie Niszczyciela (The Destroyer). Jack również przysłonił większość światła słonecznego, umieszczając na orbicie ogromną bazę w kształcie litery H, umieszczoną pomiędzy planetą, a jej księżycem, tworząc wrażenie "Wielkiego Brata" wzdłuż i wszerz całej planety. Nowa grupa Łowców Skarbców (Vault Hunters) w '''Borderlands 2 ma za zadanie zabić Jacka i przywrócić pokój Pandorze. Borderlands 2 rozpoczyna się w pociągu razem z głównymi bohaterami, podróżującymi w niesprecyzowanym kierunku, w celu rozpoczęcia poszukiwań skarbców. Ich podróż okazuje się być pułapką zastawioną przez Przystojnego Jacka, mającą na celu zabić każdego, kto poszukuje Skarbca. Łowcy Skarbców utrzymują się przy życiu na tyle długo, by dotrzeć do wagonu wypełnionego ładunkami wybuchowymi i kukłą przypominającą Przystojnego Jacka. Detonacja ładunków powoduję katastrofę pociągu w arktycznych pustkowiach. Gra rozpoczyna się w momencie, w którym Łowcy Skarbców budzą się i widzą Claptrapa kopiącego w szczątkach. Następnie Anioł Stróż (Guardian Angel) kontaktuje się z nimi i wyjaśnia, że Przystojny Jack musi zginąć. Radzi, aby najpierw wyrwać ze szponów Hyperiona pierwszych Łowców Skarbców, którzy pomogą osiągnąć ten cel. Wszyscy pierwsi Łowcy Skarbców powracają w roli NPC-ów, przyjmując kluczową rolę podczas głównego wątku gry oraz oferując misje poboczne, zawierające ich historie osobiste. Misje Misje z głównego wątku fabularnego: Windshear Waste: #My First Gun #Blindsided Southern Shelf: Cleaning Up the Berg Best Minion Ever Three Horns Divide: The Road to Sanctuary Sanctuary: Plan B Hunting the Firehawk A Dam Fine Rescue A Train to Catch Rising Action Bright Lights, Flying City Wildlife Preservation The Once and Future Slab The Man Who Would Be Jack Where Angels Fear to Tread Where Angels Fear to Tread Part 2 Toil and Trouble Data Mining The Talon of God Klasy Postaci Borderlands 2 oryginalnie zawiera 4 klasy postaci: *Axton (Komandos) *Maya (Syrena) *Salvador (Gunzerker) *Zer0 (Morderca) Klasy postaci z dodatków: *Gaige (Mechromancer) - data wydania: 9 październik 2012 r. *Krieg (Psychol) - data wydania: 14 maja 2013 r. NPC *Cegłówa *Claptrap *Dr. Zed *Ellie *Lilith *Mad Moxxi *Marcus Kincaid *Michael Mamaril *Mordecai *Patricia Tannis *Roland *Scooter *Sir Hammerlock *Tiny Tina *Szalony Earl Przeciwnicy *Skag *Spiderant *Rakk *Thresher *Varkid *Bullymong *Crystalisk *Stalker *Bandits *Hyperion *Sand Worm (DLC 1) *Sand Pirate (DLC 1) *Biker (DLC 2) *Torgue Loader (DLC 2) *Borok (DLC 3) *Scaylion (DLC 3) *Giant Spore (DLC 3) *Savage (DLC 3) *Golem (DLC 4) *Spider (DLC 4) *Treant (DLC 4) *Dwarf (DLC 4) *Knight (DLC 4) *Orc (DLC 4) *Skeleton (DLC 4) *Wizard (DLC 4) *Robot (DLC 6) Pojazdy *Bandit Technical *Runner *Buzzard ° *Cara-Van ° Pojazdy występujące tylko w DLC: *Sand Skiff (DLC 1) *Bike ° (DLC 2) *Fan Boat (DLC 3) ° Te pojazdy mogą być używane tylko przez NPC Lokacje *Windshear Waste *Southern Shelf and Bay *Three Horns - Divide and Valley *Sanctuary *Frostburn Canyon *The Dust *Tundra Express *The Fridge *The Highlands and Outwash *Caustic Caverns *Wildlife Exploitation Preserve *Lynchwood *Thousand Cuts *Opportunity *Eridium Blight *Sawtooth Cauldron *Arid Nexus - Boneyard oraz Badlands Producenci Broni *Bandit - Bandyci tworzą już broń na własną rękę. Bronie te odznaczają się dużym magazynkiem, ale w zasadzie mają średnie osiągi ogólne. *Dahl - skupiają sie na stabilności, precyzji oraz na seriach ognia ciągłego. Broń ta występuje w kolorach maskujących. Większość broni firmy Dahl oferuje broń automatyczną podczas strzelania z biodra, a podczas używania przycelowania serie ognia. *Hyperion - ich bronie charakteryzują się wysoką dokładnością oraz wyglądem stylizowanym na "sci-fi", zawierającym efektowne świecące elementy oraz grubą kreskę. W przeciwieństwie do innych wytwórców, stabilność w broniach Hyperiona wzrasta wraz z przytrzymanym spustem, gdyż na początku jest bardzo niska. *Jakobs - bronie te podtrzymują tradycję obrażeń nieżywiołowych (z drobnymi wyjątkami), dużego odrzutu i małego magazynku, jednakże zostały lekko przerobione w stosunku do poprzedniej części. Karabiny, strzelby i rewolwery strzelają tak szybko, jak jest naciskany spust, gdy za to snajperki potrzebują czasu, aby następny nabój znalazł się w komorze. *Maliwan - skupia się na obrażeniach żywiołowych przy bardzo łagodnym i futurystycznym wyglądzie z zaokrąglonymi kantami, jaskrawymi kolorami i błyskającymi światełkami. *Tediore - wyróżniają się innymi cechami, opisanymi jako "Tanie, plastikowe badziewie" i "Broń z Wal-Martu" przez Randy'ego Pitchforda. Zamiast przeładowania, broń Tediore jest wyrzucana i wybucha jak granat; amunicja pozostała w magazynku wzmacnia eksplozję. Nowa broń z pełnym magazynkiem zostaje cyfrowo odtworzona w ręce postaci zaraz po wyrzuceniu poprzedniej. Przedpremierowa promocja gry mówiła, że z powodu wybuchowych możliwości broni, ma ona szansę wybuchnąć w dłoni trzymającego przed wyrzuceniem, jednakże ta cecha broni nie znalazła się produkcie finalnym gry. *Torgue - ich amunicja charakteryzuje się obrażeniami obszarowymi z niską prędkością pocisków, zredukowaną wielkością magazynku oraz OPISYWANIEM ICH CECH WIELKIMI LITERAMI. *Vladof - kontynuuje tradycję broni z ekstremalnie dużym wskaźnikiem szybkostrzelności i produkcją karabinów z lufą przypominającą miniguna. Vladof używa do produkcji broni szerokiego zakresu materiałów: od drewna do chromowanych metali. Dodatki do gry (DLC) Season One #Mechromancer Pack #Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty #Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage #Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt #Psycho Pack #Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack #Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep Season Two #Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack 2: Digistruct Peak Challenge #T.K. Baha's Bloody Harvest #The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler #How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day #Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre #Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax Różne *'Stacja zmiany wyglądu' - nowe skiny i "głowy" dostępne jako łup od bossów, konkretnych przeciwników oraz jako nagrody za misje i wyzwania. Występują z różną częstotliwością występowania. *'E-tech' - pozostałość po broni Eridian z pierwszej części, E-tech to modyfikacja lufy działająca ze wszystkimi markami broni. *'Badass Rank' - kompletowanie wyzwań zwiększa Badass Rank, a im cięższe wyzwania, tym więcej Badass Ranków można dostać. Zdobycie odpowiedniej ilości Ranków jest wynagradzanie Badass Tokenem, pozwalającym podwyższyć statystyki wszystkim stworzonym własnym postaciom. *'Cele opcjonalne' - cele misji, które nie są wymagane do jej ukończenia (np. utrzymanie sojusznika powyżej 50% jego zdrowia). *'Energia żywiołów' - podczas gdy w grze Borderlands wrogowie zadający obrażenia żywiołowe mogli zostać zabici z broni opartej na żywiole, którym sami się odznaczali, w Borderlands 2 wrogowie otrzymują znacznie mniej obrażeń od żywiołu, którym się charakteryzują, ponieważ teraz posiadają na niego odporność. *'Misje mnogiego wyboru' - niektóre misje posiadają kilka opcji zakończenia. *'Interfejs handlu' - system handlu został stworzony, aby umożliwić graczom formalny handel i sprzedaż przedmiotów. Gracze mogą także rozpoczynać pojedynki o przedmioty podczas handlu. *'Pułapki' - niektóre pojemniki zawierające przedmioty (skrzynie, kartony itp.) zawierają pułapki, od żywych wrogów po odbezpieczone granaty. *[[Eridium|'Eridium']] - nowy pierwiastek, który może zostać użyty do wzmocnienia innych mocy żywiołowych. Jest także walutą używaną do m. in. powiększenia: pojemności plecaka, limitu noszonej amunicji, ilości miejsca w skrytce oraz do otwierania specjalnych skrzyń (tylko w DLC). *Bronie Serafu - Bronie pojawiające się w DLC, mamy możliwość zakupienia ich za nową walutę jaką są kryształy Serafu (ang. Seraph Crystals). Ciekawostki * Piosenka z intra gry to Borderlands 2 to "Short Change Hero" w wykonaniu zespołu The Heavy. * Piosenka z napisów końcowych to "How You Like Me Now" również w wykonaniu The Heavy. * Okładka gry ponownie przedstawia Psychola imitującego dłońmi pistolety przystawione do głowy. Jest to powtórka okładki z pierwszej części, gdzie Psychol wykonuje taki sam gest jedną ręką przystawioną do skroni. Kategoria:Borderlands 2